The Sound of Bells
by nobleboivin
Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own. Pairings are Scott/Kira, Stiles/Malia.
1. Chapter 1

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski drives a black SUV towards Beacon Hills. Malia Tate, his girlfriend, sits in the passenger seat. Malia sighs and looks out the window. She looks back on the past few days. After coming from her work as an environmentalist Malia found hers and Stiles' apartment. Stiles makes her dinner for Valentine's Day like he does every year. One of the few days he makes sure to take off from his work as a Crime Scene investigator and author of a series of supernatural crime dramas. Malia walks up to her boyfriend. The two kiss.

"So I got you an awesome Valentine's day gift." Malia says.

"Really?" Stiles asks.

"Yup, while working on a project for one of my environmental projects I met a comic book artist."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Malia answers as she takes out a signed comic book from her bag. "The very first edition of Universe Warriors circa. 1976. That's the same comic book series that your mother started you on am I right?"

"Yes. Thank you." Stiles says and hugs his girlfriend excitedly. "Wait here I was going to give you your Valentine's gift later but I'm too excited now so I'm giving it too you know." Stiles adds and runs off.

Malia hears Stiles rummaging through something. He comes back quickly, skids to her knees and pulls out a small case. He stands on one knee.

"Malia Tate, I love you. You mean everything to me. Will you marry me?" Stiles asks.

Malia pauses and tears up.

"Yes." She chokes.

Stiles puts the ring on Malia's hand. Malia stops flashing back and looks at her new fiancé.

"I'm okay with telling your family but do we have to tell my family?" Malia asks.

"What's wrong with Cora and Derek?" Stiles wonders. "Did something happen?"

"Not them. I mean Peter and my dad." Malia answers.

"I wasn't planning on telling them until after we're married and on our honeymoon in a room that Peter can't enter and motion detectors."

"I was thinking the same thing but we should tell them now."

"I guess." Stiles agrees. "You know we could just hold a party and tell everyone at once. It'll be like taking off a band aid." Stiles suggests.

"That sounds nice and all but Peter and my dad would kill each other." Malia replies.

"We could let them. It would kill two birds with one stone."

"Mm…. tempting but no. We'll tell each one of them separately."

"Okay." Stiles says.

The two pause.

"You wanna stop by the crash site or your sister and mother's grave to tell them the news while I tell my mom at her grave? Stiles asks.

"Graveyard please." Malia smiles.

Stiles drives to the graveyard. They visit the graves of Stiles' mother, Malia's sister and Malia's mother. The two pay their respects, mention the news and talk about other things for an hour. The two return to the SUV. They head to Derek's loft first.

Elsewhere, Kira Yukimura heads to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. She finds Scott clipping a dog's claws. Scott notices his young wife. When the two first got engaged, Kira was worried that her mother would send an army of Oni after Scott but Kira's mother was highly supportive. So was her father.

The newlyweds kiss.

"Hi." Kira smiles.

"Hey." Scott smiles back. "How was your appointment?" Scott asks.

"Yeah about that you might want to sit down for this." Kira answers.

"Why? What's wrong? Does it have to do with why you've been sick for two weeks?" Scott wonders and begins to panic.

"No sweetie, it turns out I'm pregnant." Kira smiles.

"What?" Scott asks. "How?"

"Well when two people love each other….."

"I know that but I thought your mom said that wolves and foxes couldn't get each other." Scott starts to say.

"Kitsune can't get pregnant from a wolf but I am half human." Kira answers.

"Honey that's great."

The two kiss excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 2

slayer1002: Thanks.

Iaasri17: Thanks.

After talking to Cora and Derek for a while the couple leaves the loft and heads to Malia's father's house.

"So Derek is already planning your bachelor party?" Malia asks her fiancée.

"Yup." Stiles answers.

"Isn't that Scott's job."

"I thought so but I'm guessing Derek wants to play protective cousin."

The young couple soon arrives at Malia's father's house and start to get nervous when they see Peter Hale's car next to Mr. Tate's truck. Mr. Tate's truck is parked in its normal spot. Stiles' father's car is also parked on the street and Stiles recognizes Coach Finstock's vehicle is nearby as well.

"This can't be good." Malia states.

"This is Peter we're talking about. IT's never good." Stiles answers.

The two get out of Stiles' SUV and head to the house. Malia tunes her hearing. She hears the men talking inside. The sound of a TV plays. Malia and Stiles rush into the house. They see Malia's two fathers, Coach Finstock, and John Stilinski watching a football game. Bottles of beer and food are laid out on the table.

"Hello children." Peter greets in his usual creepy way as Stiles and Malia go in the living room.

John and Mr. Tate get up to greet their kids. Peter would but he doesn't want Malia to get angry with him. They could never really bond well which is probably a good thing.

"Great to see you Stilinski. This is a surprise." Bobby states.

"You too. So did hell freeze over somewhere because you're all getting along with Peter?" Stiles points out.

"That's because Melissa threatened violence if we didn't hang out like friends." Peter admits.

"That actually doesn't surprise me."

"So what brings you kids here?" John asks. "You normally call."

"We have a surprise and I didn't want to ruin it by blabbing although." Stiles answers.

"You got my daughter pregnant didn't you boy?" Mr. Tate demands.

"No he didn't. She doesn't smell it." Peter answers.

"She's a coyote you're a wolf."

"I can still smell pregnancy."

"Guys that's not it at all. Stiles proposed to me and I said yes." Malia smiles and shows off the ring.

"Peter, you hold him down I'm getting my gun." Mr. Tate.

"No one is shooting anyone." John says. "Congrats you two."

John hugs Stiles excitedly. Bobby pats his back. Malia hugs her father and hesitantly hugs Peter.

Elsewhere Scott and Kira are let into the Yukimura home. They are led to the living room.

"Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Yukimura asks.

"Sure." Scott answers.

"Please." Kira answers.

Mrs. Yukimura gets the two some tea. She sees her daughter holding hands with Scott. It doesn't bother her as much anymore. However they seem nervous about something and it gets her nervous.

"Are you two okay?" Mrs. Yukimura asks.

"Mom, you might want to sit down for this." Kira says.

"Okay. Did something happen?"

"Something good. Mom…. I'm a few weeks pregnant."

Mrs. Yukimura pauses as she wonders as to how that would be possible. Then she remembers that her daughter is half human. The younger adults stare at Mrs. Yukimura and are a little nervous as to how she would react. Mrs. Yukimura smiles warmly. She hugs her daughter and son in law.

"Congrats you two. The child will either be a kitsune, a wolf or a human." Mrs. Yukimura says.

"Thanks." Kira smiles.

"So how many weeks?" Mrs. Yukimura asks.

"About two weeks, mom. We're going to go tell dad, Scott's parents, Lydia and Allison after we're done here."

"I'll join you. I'll need to start planning your baby shower anyway."

"That sounds great and then Scott can buy us lunch after." Kira says.

"Sure." Scott says with a shrug.

The three leave the Yukimura residence.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 3

slayer1002: Thanks.

Guest: Thanks

Camriella: Thanks. You'll see why Stiles didn't get another jeep in this one.

Guest: Thanks I'll keep that in mind

A/N: Now features Liam from Season 4.

A couple hours later, Malia and Stiles drive to the local morgue. After school, Lydia decided to work in a morgue of all places. The Banshee figured that if she was going to be drawn to death all the time she might as well make a living out of it against the wishes of her parents.

"If you get hungry let me know." Stiles teases.

A normal person would be disgusted but Malia just grins. Once in a while the Coyote will go back to coyote shape and go on a hunt in the forests. She has a habit of bringing Stiles back her kills.

"Nah I'm good. Dad's burgers where filling enough. Besides you'll be my prey for later." Malia answers.

The two head over to a receptionist. They notices Scott and Kira in the waiting room. Noshiko is with Scott's parents. Currently they're calling over everyone to celebrate.

"Scott?" Stiles asks.

"Stiles" Scott smiles and walks up to the one person that's practically his brother.

"Kira!" Malia exclaims.

"Malia!" Kira exclaims back.

Hugs are exchanged.

"When did you get here?" Scott asks.

"Today." Stiles answers.

"How come you didn't call ahead?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise. Speaking of which we have one."

"We do too." Kira says.

"Really? What?"

"You go first."

"Okay." Malia smiles and shows off her ring.

"Wow that's a big rock." Kira gulps.

"Dude, congratulations." Scott smiles.

The brothers hug.

"Wow that's great." Kira smiles.

"I know so what's your surprise." Malia asks.

"I'm not sure if I should say. I'd hate to take your thunder."

"Kira you won't take my thunder. I promise."

"You sure because I'd hate to be rude." Kira rambles.

Malia smiles at her friend's rambling.

"Scott what is it?" Stiles asks.

"Me and Kira are going to be parents." Scott grins.

"Oh my…. I get to be a cool aunt. That's so great!" Malia smiles and hugs her kitsune friend hard.

Scott and Stiles hug again and congratulate each other. A receptionist walks up to the four young adults. She clears her throat to get their attention.

"Doctor Martin will see you now in her office." The Receptionist says.

"Thanks, they're with us by the way." Scott says.

The nurse nods and leads the four to Lydia's office. Isaac climbs in through a window.

"Don't you ever knock?" Lydia asks.

"Where's the fun in that?" Isaac asks.

"So what's up?"

"I need advice."

"I should charge for my counseling." Lydia sighs. "What's wrong now?"

"How do I get Liam to stop waiving his doctorate in my face?" Isaac asks.

"Get a doctorate. They're fun."

"But I don't want one."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to deal with getting teased about not having a doctorate." Lydia answers.

"Can't I just rip my roommate's throat out and bash his teeth in?" Isaac asks.

"You're both werewolves. That wouldn't end well."

"I suppose." Isaac sighs.

The receptionist enters the room with Lydia's friends.

"Doctor Martin, these are the people who wanted to talk to you." The receptionist says.

"Thanks Cam." Lydia says.

The receptionist leaves the room.

"Really? I just jump through a window and she completely ignores me?" Isaac asks.

"She's not a friendly person." Lydia admits as she and Isaac walk up to their friends and pack mates. "Mal, Stiles when did you two get here?" Lydia asks.

"This morning. We all have some news for you." Stiles states.

"That's great you can tell me over lunch. Technically it'll be my breakfast but either way, you're buying."

"Why am I buying?"

"I pulled an all-nighter and I said so." Lydia orders.

"Okay I guess." Stiles shrugs.

The friends head out to the parking lot after Lydia checks out. Lydia, Isaac, Scott and Kira expect to see a crappy Jeep but they don't see one. They get shocked when Malia and Stiles get in an SUV.

"Stiles, where's your jeep?" Scott asks.

"She finally died a while ago." Stiles answers.

"And you didn't get another one?"

"I threatened to go coyote on him and the jeep if he bought another one." Malia states.

"Strangely that doesn't surprise me." Kira admits.

The two drive to a pizza place and head in.

"Holy hell!" Lydia shouts as she stares at the rock Malia has on her hands. "That's pretty. Stiles, how did you manage to afford this on your salary?" the Banshee wonders.

"I called Jackson and asked him for a favor. He said I can pay him back in payments." Stiles answers.

"Nice. So who's going to be your maid of honor?"

"I haven't decided yet." Malia admits.

"We haven't even decided on a wedding day yet." Stiles adds.

"I see well then I will appoint myself as your wedding planner and maid of honor." Lydia says.

"That's not necessary." Malia states.

"You don't have a choice."

"Fine but I get to be the cool aunt."

"Aunt?" Lydia asks.

"I'm a couple weeks pregnant." Kira states.

"That's great?" Lydia smiles.

The two girls excitedly hug.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 4

MegaDiary123: Thanks

IIenchantedII: Thanks

Renesmee's Theory: Thanks for the review and I'll see about doing a Lydia/Parrish pairing.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here's a requested pairing and a twist to make up for the long wait.

That evening Lydia arrives home. She sees Parrish returning from duty. He puts his gun away and smiles at Lydia. The two started dating after Lydia graduated high school. Since then the two have been happy and support each other when it comes to work or their supernatural natures. Parrish notices that Lydia looks distant tonight.

"Lydia, are you're banshee abilities acting up?" Parrish asks.

"No." Lydia answers as she starts flipping through her date book.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, Kira is pregnant and Stiles and Malia are getting married."

"That's great." Parrish smiles.

"Yes it is." Lydia mutters while looking through her book.

"You don't sound so thrilled."

"I am but there is a slight problem. Our work schedules and our lifestyles will are in the way for any weddings in the near future. Which means that Malia and Stiles need to get married this week."

Parrish turns pale as he stares at his girlfriend.

"Lyds how are we supposed to get them married within a week? Do you know how long that takes? All the preparations. Aside from that do they even want to be married this week? Maybe they want to marry when it's close to one of their birthdays or during Valentine's Day." Parrish points out.

"Parri, Parri, Parri. How long have you known me?" Lydia asks.

"Since I moved to Beacon a few years ago."

"Then you should know what I'm capable of."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Parrish sighs.

Within minutes Lydia has her friends on Skype.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You want us to get married this week?" Stiles asks.

"Yes." Lydia replies.

"We haven't really set a date yet nor have I decided who the bride's maids will be. I did want to make my cousin my maid of honor though." Malia states.

"Awww that's so nice." Cora smiles.

"Yes well too bad because none of you have a say in the manner." Lydia says in a cocky tone.

"You want to bet on that Banshee?"

"Don't make me hurt you dog breath."

"As if you could even hurt me." Cora taunts.

"Hey!" Kira shouts.

Everyone shuts up.

"How about Lydia can be the wedding planner and Cora can be the maid of honor." Kira says.

"I like that but are you serious about us getting married this week?" Malia asks.

"Yes, we all have a simultaneous week off and all of our family is here. We just have to bus any friends that you two have over here." Lydia points out.

"But they have schedules." Stiles states.

"Then it'll only be immediate family and friends. Any complaints and I'm busting eardrums."

"Yes ma'am." Lydia hears over her computer's speakers.

"Now I suggest tomorrow we have a meeting on how the bachelor and bachelorette parties are going to go." Lydia says.

"Why not talk about it tonight?" Cora asks.

"Because as soon as I'm done talking to you I will be working on locations and other details. Don't worry and I'll keep you in the loop." Lydia says and with that she hangs up.

Stiles and Malia let out a sigh.

"Stiles, you've known her longer, how royally screwed are we?" Malia asks.

"It's worse than royally screwed. You don't know this but Lydia gave Kira and Scott a book of baby names as a wedding present." Stiles states.

"Aw hell, can we elope and I don't know… say get married in front of a judge?"

"And face the wrath of Lydia Martin?"

"Aw hell." Malia whines and decides to go for a run.

Stiles and Kira spend the rest of the night calling their family and friends to tell them that Lydia is in charge of the wedding.

However, everyone is unaware of the stranger that is returning to Beacon Hills and is willing to stir up some trouble.

Erica pulls into a gas stop on a moped. She managed to escape the Alpha's whereas Boyd didn't. Once she escaped Erica kept on running. She changed her looks and her identity and was living fine as a model in New York but as of late she's missed her old home town and she's missed Stiles. Erica exhales as she gets back on her moped and drives to the Sherriff Station, hoping to find out where Stiles is.

A/N: Well folks I kept Erica alive. I wonder what kind of trouble she's going to stir up when she learns of the upcoming marriage. As always thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 5

slayer1002: Thanks

ButterflyBlueEyes: Thanks and this chapter will have more Kira and Scott.

Renesmee's Theory: Thanks and we'll see

MegaDiary123: I doubt it but we'll see

A/N: I published an early sequel to this fic that will focus on Kira's and Scott's baby. It's called A Pup's Firsts.

Raphael McCall arrives to his home at the McCall house the next morning. He had to work a night shift. Raphael puts his gun in a safe and checks his texts. Raphael finds one new one from Scott that reads:

Dad meet us at our Dinner tomorrow at 8.

Raphael puts his phone away and heads to Michele's Diner. A few minutes before 8 Raphael sees Scott and Kira sitting at a table. He walks up to them. The three hug and sit down.

"Did you just get off from work?" Scott asks.

"Yup." Raphael answers. "So what's the news?"

"Kira's pregnant." Scott replies.

Raphael pauses. His son told him a couple years ago what he was and what Kira was.

"Is that even possible? I mean…" Raphael starts to ramble.

"Well Kira is half human and so am I." Scott replies.

"That's great you two." Raphael congratulates. "So will it be a kitsune, a wolf or a mixture?"

"We aren't sure yet. Mom said it could be a wolf, a fox, a mixture or a human. It doesn't matter though. I'm glad I'm pregnant because I've been wanting a child for a while." Kira answers.

"Really?" Scott asks.

"Yes." Kira replies.

"Me too."

The two kiss.

"Well I'd give you a list of the family's health history but I doubt that would be necessary." Raphael jokes.

"You probably better, just in case the little one is indeed born human." Kira states.

"I'll get right on that then."

"Also Stiles and Malia are getting married and the wedding is this week." Scott adds.

"You're kidding?" The F.B.I. agent asks.

"Nope."

"How are they going to pull that off?"

"Same way Lydia pulled our wedding off." Kira answers.

"Wow, that's going to be a doozy." Raphael admits.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Scott pauses as a familiar scent catches his nostrils. He looks and sees a familiar woman entering the diner and ordering breakfast. Kira and Raphael notice that Scott is beginning to act like he sees a ghost.

"Scott, what is it?" Kira asks.

"See that woman over there?" Scott asks.

Kira and Raphael look and see the woman.

"Yeah." They answers.

"Her name is Erica Reyes. She's a Beta werewolf and used to have a crush on Stiles. Only thing is, the Alpha pack I faced a few years ago said that they killed her and hid Erica's body." Scott answers.

"Sounds like they bluffed." Raphael points out.

"Maybe or something else like she revived from the dead. Either way I hope she still doesn't have feelings for Stiles." Scott sighs.

Erica sees Scott with a couple people she doesn't know. She heads over to his table and sits down.

"Scott long time no see." Erica says.

"Excuse me miss." Raphael says.

"Dad it's fine. She can join us as long as she behaves. Right Erica?" Scott asks, his eyes glow alpha red.

Erica gulps.

"When did you become an Alpha?" Erica asks.

"None of your business. So what brings you by?" Scott asks.

"I missed my old home town….and Stiles."

"I see. Well it's nice to see old friends and I hope you're not planning any trouble."

"I'm not." Erica promises. "So is Stiles still single?"

"No in fact he's engaged to Derek's cousin." Scott answers.

"What?"

"He's getting married to a werecoyote/werewolf hybrid. They're cute together." Kira smiles.

"I see. Well it was nice seeing you again." Erica states.

Erica gets up and leaves the diner. Scott lets out a sigh.

"She's going to be a problem isn't she?" Kira asks.

"Yup." Scott replies.

"I'll call Stiles."

Kira calls Stiles and tells him who stopped by. Stiles lets out a groan as he feels a headache coming on.

"Is that Erica chick that bad?" Malia asks, upon hearing the whole conversation.

"Yup and I never said anything because I thought she had died." Stiles answers.

"How attracted to you is she?"

"I don't know."

"What about you?" Malia asks.

"I never really thought of her that way. Cora and Lydia were the only ones I ever thought of like that." Stiles answers.

"Is she going to be a problem for the wedding?"

"Most likely."

"Then I'll just have to make sure she doesn't crash the wedding. And just to make sure you don't get distracted by her I'm going to leave you a little present." Malia smiles, her eyes flash blue.

"Oh crap." Stiles says and gets pulled into the bedroom that Lydia is letting them use.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 6

Megadiary123: Thanks

slayer1002: Actually Cora is in this. She's mentioned in the 1st couple chapters and she'll appear later on.

Renesmee's Theory: Thanks

The next morning Malia, Kira, Cora and Lydia meet at Lydia's house while the guys meet up at Scott's home. Lydia lets out a sigh as Malia and Kira finish telling her about Erica.

"Okay so Erica being back might cause a slight problem. I'm sure we can manage her if she becomes an issue." Lydia says.

"I'm more than willing to rip her throat out." Malia says.

"Same here." Cora agrees. "So who's your maid of honor?"

"I am." Lydia says.

"What? Malia I'm your cousin." Cora whines.

"I…" Malia starts to say only to get interrupted.

"She has no say in the manor. As for bridesmaids you and Kira will be bride's maids."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Lydia says with a grin. "Now for dresses."

"We have the dresses from my wedding. We can see if Malia can fit in my dress and I'm sure you all have the dresses you guys wore." Kira says.

"We aren't doing that. We need to have a theme. The folders in front of you contain the pictures of the dresses you all will be wearing, the location of the wedding, the date and the time." Lydia explains.

"Shouldn't the bridesmaid be the one turn into a psycho?" Cora asks.

"I'm already a psycho." Malia answers.

"That's true."

"Ahem…. Less talking and more reading." Lydia orders.

Lydia watches the girls sigh and groan as they look through the folder and read.

(Me just a measly page break. Don't mind me)

Parrish finishes explaining what Lydia wants done for the wedding from how everyone is dressed to the seats and bachelor party.

"And she expects us to follow this?" Derek asks.

"Yes." Parrish replies.

"And what makes you and Lydia think that I'll go along with this."

"Blackmail."

Derek lets out a wolfish growl.

"I don't know what you're mad about. I'm fine with it." Scott says.

"That's because you're the best man according to Lydia." Derek snaps.

"Don't worry Derek, I'll make sure Stiles doesn't wuss out."

"Hey have some faith in me." Stiles shouts.

"We do, just Derek is being protective like usual." Isaac remarks.

"So now that we know what we'll be wearing and the date is in two days all what's left is a bachelor party." Liam states. "So where too?"

"Anywhere that Stiles wants to go." Scott states.

"Laser tag or the paint ball place." Stiles replies.

"Seriously?" Isaac asks.

"Yes."

"Why am I not surprised." Derek says and pinches the bridge of his nose.

The guys leave and head to a paint ball park. Once there they see the girls.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks.

"Wanted to go paint balling for my bachelorette party." Malia replies.

"Me too…. Minus the bachelorette part. I'm a dude."

"You better be." Malia teases. "So girls against boys? Supernatural abilities allowed?"

Stiles nods to say yes. The non-humans grin with excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 7

Wolflover1989: Yes he is. He's mentioned in the earlier chapters due to having a doctorate and he was in the last chapter

ButterflyBlueEyes: Thanks

Renesmee's Theory: Thanks.

MegaDiary123: Thanks.

A/N: Wasn't going to actually show the bachelor/bachelorette paintball party and move on to something else but seeing everyone loved it so much, here's the party. Also Liam is the same Liam from the show and Cora is the same Cora from the show. They're not OC's.

Stiles and the rest of the group stand around the field.

"So how are we going to decide the teams?" Stiles asks.

"Boys verses girls." Lydia replies.

"Wait are we or aren't we allowed to use supernatural abilities because let's face it Lyds, you and flaky are the slowest of us." Cora states.

"Hey don't call my man flaky." Malia snaps at her cousin.

"I don't think it would matter much. Scott, Liam and Isaac are all werewolves and knowing Scott's little beta, he would use his abilities on us." Lydia states.

"I would not." Liam says, earning a look from everyone. "Okay I would but that's beside the point."

"We should have some rules though. No super strength but all other abilities are allowed. Also no shapeshifting because we're just borrowing the vests and stuff. And no shooting at Kira." Scott warns.

"That seems fair. I was thinking the same thing." Kira states.

"Can I join?" Erica interrupts.

Everyone looks at the Beta

"That depends are you here to start trouble?" Malia asks, her eyes flash blue.

"No. I had my chance and blew it. I just want to say congratulations to Stiles and whoever Malia is and hope we can be friends." Erica says.

"I'm Malia." Malia says. "And as long as you're friendly we can be friends. As for joining us… Lydia?"

"The more the merrier and now we have two wolves, a coyote and a kitsune on our side." Lydia states.

"Thanks." Erica smiles.

Everyone gets their equipment and starts shooting paintballs at each other. However, everyone is careful to not shoot at Kira. At the end of the day the girls win but that's only because Kira wasn't shot at all. If she was shot at then the game would have been a draw.

Everyone heads to Derek's loft to clean up. Peter sees the paint covered young adults.

"I see you went paintballing without me. That's unfair." Peter sighs.

"Ladies, gentlemen, fire." Parrish half orders.

"You aren't serious." Peter says only to shout as he dodges a barrage of paintballs.

A/N: To those that were hoping Erica was going to stir up some trouble. Sorry. I kind of want to make this a super happy story.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 8

Renesmee's Theory: Thanks.

MegaDiary123: Thanks

Angel (Guest): And now I know what I want to do for this chapter

Malia meets her biological father and her foster father at a restaurant once owned by the Hales. Malia nervously looks at them. Since coming back to Beacon, she's been putting off on who she wants to walk her down the aisle. She loves her foster father but she's also grown attached to her biological father despite how he is. Malia was going to ask Derek to avoid jealousy and a confrontation but Lydia is being Lydia about it.

"You seem stressed." Peter says.

"Of course she's stressed. She's getting married." Mr. Tate points out.

"It's not about that it's something else. I can smell it."

"I can't decide on who I want to walk me down the aisle." Malia says before her two fathers can say anything else.

"That's not hard. Just pick one of us." Peter says.

"That's just it. Most people have one dad. I have two that I'm in contact with. If I chose one over the other than the one I don't chose will be jealous."

"Could we both walk you down the aisle at the same time?" Mr. Tate asks.

"Lydia is being a bridezilla about this." Malia admits.

"This is your wedding not hers." Peter points out.

"Tell you what, we'll both walk you down the aisle, no ifs and or buts. If Lydia says anything tough. Like Peter said this is your day not hers." Mr. Tate states.

"Okay. Thanks dad. Thanks Peter." Malia smiles.

"Now that, that's taken care of I can talk to you what I've been working on for your wedding." Peter says. "As you know your mother is a hard person to get a hold of."

"And a wanted assassin in numerous countries." Mr. Tate adds.

"We know. I managed to send her a message by using her contacts. Now I'm not saying she'll get the message but if she does, hopefully she'll show up to your wedding." Peter says.

"Peter don't raise her hopes up. You tried getting in contact with Desert Wolf before and couldn't get a response"

"It's all right dad. It's a nice thought but I doubt mom will show up. We don't even know if she's still alive." Malia states.

"A good point." Peter says. "Regardless it would be nice if the old coyote could at least even show up to her daughter's wedding."

"True." Mr. Tate agrees. "Your mother would be here that's for sure."

"I know. I wish my sister and mother were both here." Malia says.

"Me too."

Meanwhile, outside of Beacon Hills, a massive coyote stares down at the city. The female coyote's eyes glow red revealing her alpha status. The coyote heads back to a tent and shifts to human shape revealing a woman who looks similar to Malia but years older. The werecoyote looks over the message that Peter sent her contacts. She smiles warmly.

Despite what Peter and most believe, the Desert Wolf has always kept an eye on her daughter when she could but as an assassin she's always on the move. The Desert Wolf would be the mysterious Santa who burglarized the Tate home and leave gifts that are from Santa. When she failed to stop her daughter from changing, she made sure predators didn't go after Malia. When Malia returned home and in human shape, she still kept an eye on her. When Malia started dating, Desert Wolf was happy that her daughter found love.

With a grin the Desert wolf gets dressed and packs up. She then makes her way into the city.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 9

MegaDiary123: We'll find out soon

: Thanks. Once I'm done this I'm going to continue with the sequel which is called pup's firsts which focuses on Scott's and Kira's child.

Renesmee's Theory: Thanks and no there's no tension at all

A/N: First time writing a wedding chapter.

Lydia stares at the backyard of the Tate home. Banners and red roses are placed in the trees on the stage and an arch were vows will be said. Chairs are set up neatly. A band plays some music. Guests take their seats. Across the yard is a bunch of tables with seats. In the center is a large table full of food Stiles, Derek and Scott stand at the makeshift altar. Mr. McCall walks up to the altar. The FBI agent went online to be able to perform the wedding. He also promised everyone to not arrest Malia's mom if she shows up. Lydia beams at her work and it only took her a week.

Lydia heads into the house and finds the girls getting ready in Malia's old room. Malia wears a dress that has been specifically designed for her by Lydia. Specifically designed as in resistant to the tears of an emotional werecoyote.

Cora and Erica's dresses are also specifically designed for them as well. Erica was invited last minute by Lydia. Kira's and Lydia's dresses are just basic dresses. They talk about their nerves.

"Alright ladies less talk and let's get started." Lydia orders.

"Yes ma'am." The other girls say and follow Lydia out of the room.

Desert Wolf makes her way to the back yard. She uses her alpha abilities to hide her scent from the wolves. Using her expert assassin skills, she looks inconspicuous and appears as a friend that was invited. She also uses a disguise to hide her appearance. If anyone asks for her name she goes with the name Mary Sue. 'Mary' places a gift with the wedding gifts. She also leaves a gift that contains a note and a coyote shaped pendant.

Desert Wolf notices the seat that's labeled for her. Instead of sitting there she grabs one of the extra chairs and sits in back. The band starts playing 'Here comes the bride'. Peter and Mr. Tate lead their daughter down the aisle and bring her to Stiles. 'Mary' watches them carefully. She feels an old longing for Peter and Malia but remembers she can't go to them due to who she is. Stiles takes the love of his life's hands. She watches her two dads take their seats.

"Friend, family, we're gathered here today to join these two in well you know how this goes you were all at my son's wedding and like I said the last time. If any opposes this wedding shut the hell up or get out of here before I decide to shoot you." Mr. McCall says.

No one gets up to leave.

"The couple wrote their own vows so go ahead you two." Mr. McCall says.

Desert Wolf listens to the vows. She doesn't tear up or feel sad but the vows are touching. Peter begins to tear up.

"I hate weddings." Peter mutters under his breath, earning a glare from the other wolves and the Coyote in the back yard.

After the vows are done being said, rings are exchanged and Mr. McCall starts talking again.

"That was sweet you two. Now by the power invested in me by the state of California I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may take the bride." Mr. McCall says.

Stiles and Malia kiss. The guests and the newlyweds head over to the other tables and eat the lunch that's been prepared for them by expensive chefs that Lydia hired. When it comes time to open the wedding gifts Desert Wolf takes her leave without anyone even noticing.

"Hey look at this a coyote shaped present." Malia says as she picks up the pendant. "Cute."

Peter recognizes the pendant instantly.

"It's the Desert Wolf's pendant. She was here." Peter says.

"What? Mom was here? Where? Why didn't you tell me?" Malia asks. Tears begin to form.

"She wears disguises and hides her scent."

"But where was she."

"There was a guest that kept to herself. I thought she was one of your friends." Chris Argent states.

"No I thought she was one of yours." Malia states.

"She left you a note and another present too." Stiles says.

Malia quickly opens the note.

"Malia congratulations on your wedding day. You may not know it but I've kept watch over you over the years. My biggest regret is not getting to you in time to stop your first change like I managed to do previously. I'm sorry for that. Know that I'll keep watch but I can never talk to you due to my work. Love mom." Malia reads and begins to tear up.

"That was nice of her but I wish we would have been able to meet her." Stiles sighs.

"Me too."

Malia puts the pendant on and puts the note away. Once the reception is done the newlyweds head to the hotel that they're staying at.


	10. Chapter 10

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 10: Final Chapter

A/N: This chapter is more of an epilogue which is why it's so short.

The newlyweds travel to France for their honeymoon. It's been a month since they were married. Malia was kind of hesitant to go on a honeymoon due to her coyote side's instincts but she ignored the instincts and went anyway. The two are staying at the Argent family's France estate and have been touring Paris since.

Having just got done a second shopping spree, curtesy of Lydia's credit card, the couple heads back to where they're staying.

"Whew, I'm exhausted." Stiles says as he removes his shoes.

"Me too. I think we should just relax tomorrow." Malia states.

"Agreed."

They head in only to find the door unlocked.

"What the hell?" Stiles asks.

"Stay in back of me." Malia says, her eyes glow blue.

Stiles does as he's told as they head in. No one else is supposed to be staying here but them. However, Malia can't smell anything different. She just her scent and Stiles' scent. Malia tries to listen for a heartbeat but doesn't hear anything. Nothing looks ransacked or missing either however, something has been added. Malia walks over to a stand where a large package has been placed. On top is an envelope addressed to Mala.

"What is it?" Stiles asks.

"Something for me." Malia says as she opens the note.

Malia reads the note and sits down.

"Mal?" Stiles asks.

"It's from my mom. The box contains some of her personal effects and some comic books for you. She's calling you her son now." Malia replies.

"Cool. I wonder if she's just visiting or if she's on a job and decided to leave you a gift."

"We'll never really know. I hope someday I can talk to her though."

"Me too. She seems cool for being an assassin." Stiles says.

"Be cool if she was a C.I.A. assassin." Malia states

"Completely."

Desert Wolf listens in on the conversation outside of the home. She smiles at the two and heads to a government office to get to work.

The next morning Stiles reads the paper. He's not sure whether to freak out or what because in the paper is an article that mentions the Desert Wolf.

"Hey Mal, your mom killed someone at a government office yesterday." Stiles says.

Malia sighs and shakes her head. Why her mother chose this life she'll never know.


	11. Chapter 11

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Author's Note

A sequel to this fic has just been published. It is called Moon Fox. Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
